


Better Together

by Southboy123



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Dino Charge, Power Rangers Ninja Steel
Genre: Fifth Harmony - Freeform, Friendship, Music, Other, little mix - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 23:19:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12946200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southboy123/pseuds/Southboy123
Summary: Six Teenagers of The Power Rangers Share Their Love Of Music And Start a Boy Group But To Do So They Have To deal With Their Family And Friends And Keep It A Secret From Their Parents.





	1. Meet Cameron

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet The Songwriter Of The Group.

Meet Cameron  
(The Songwriter) Cameron Is The Adopted Son Of Jason Scott And Billy Cranston.Ever Since Rita Repulsa And Her Monster Attacked Angel Grove,Cameron's Dads And Their Friends Thought About moving Somewhere Else And Start A New Life.

Cameron Was Upstairs Writing Music In His Journal, When His Dad(Billy) Called Him Down Stairs "Cameron Can You Please Come Down Here" Billy Said "Coming Dad". When Cameron Came Down Stairs,He Saw His Dad And Pops(Jason) Sitting On The Couch With A Strange Look On Their Faces.

"What's Going On"Cameron Asked With A Curious Look On His Face.

"Cameron Me And Your Father Have Been Talking And We Decided That Were Leaving Angle Grove"Jason Said.

"WHAT,But I Don't Wanna Move,I Love It Here And I Just Made New Friends".

Growing Up,It Was Hard For Cameron To Make New Friends Because Of His Dads.

"We're Sorry Cameron Ever Since Rita and Her Giant Gold Monster Destroyed Half Of Angel Grove,We Don't Want To Stay Here And Have Something Happen To Us And I Wouldn't Live With Myself If Anything Ever Happend To You"Billy Said With A Sad Look On His Face".

"But Look On The Bright Side"Jason Told His 16 Year Old Son With A Grin Son His Face.

"What Bright Side?"Cameron Said.

"The Others Are Coming With Us,Kimberly And Her Daughter Bella,And Zack And Trini And Their Son Ezra"Jason Said With A Grin.

"You've Gotta Be Kidding Me,Ezra's Coming Too?"Cameron Said.

"Yes Why?"Billy Asked "I Don't Like Him"Cameron Complained "What's Wrong With Him?"Billy Said "He's Mean"Cameron Whined "Cameron He Is Not Mean"Jason Said "Oh Yea,Should I Remind You Two My 8th Birthday Party"Cameron Said.

"Your Still Mad About That"Billy Asked.

"You Just Need To Let It Go"Jason said.

"Let It Go, He Blew Out My Candles And Made A Wish, The Wish Was For Him To Leave And He Got To Ride The Pony"Cameron Whined.

"He's Taylor, He Doesn't Know Better"Jason said.

"We're Sorry Cameron,We're Leaving In A Couple Days,So You Should Start Packing,Are You Mad At Us?"Billy Said Looking Sad.

"No Dad I'm Not Mad,I Might Be Sad, But I'm Not Mad"Cameron Said As He Left The Living To Go To His Room.

When He Got To His Room,He Did What He Was Told. He Got His Suitcase And Started Packing.

While He Was Packing, His Pops Came Up To His Room.

"I'm Sorry, Cameron"Jason Said

"It's Ok Pops, I Know Your Doing,This To Keep Me And Dad Safe"Cameron Said

"By The Way,Where Are We Moving Too?"Cameron Asked.

"Amber Beach"Jason Said.

"Where Is That?"Cameron Asked.

"It's Located On The NorthEastern Part Of The U.S."Jason Said.

"Alright"Cameron Said Sadly.

"Cheer Up Kid,I Bet You'll Find New Friends In Amber Beach"Jason Said Cheerfully While Helping Cameron Packing.

"I Guess Your Right Maybe I Will Find Some New Friends"Cameron Said Happily.

"That's My Boy"Jason Said As He Gave His Son A Hug.

"I Love You Pops"Cameron Said.

"I Love You Too Son"Jason Said.


	2. Meet Ezra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You Already Met The Songwriter Of The Group, Meet The Rebel Of This Group.

Meet Ezra  
(The Rebel)  
Ezra Is The Teenage Son Of Trini Kwan and Zack Taylor. Ever Since Rita Repulsa And Her Giant Gold Monster Destroyed Half Of Angle Grove, Ezra's Mom and Dad Had A Meeting With There Fellow Rangers And They All Decided That They Should Leave Angle Grove And Move Somewhere Together.

Ezra Was On His Roof, Doing Yoga While Listening To Rock Music. While Ezra Was Doing His Yoga, His Mom(Trini) Texted Him To Come Inside And To Come Down Stairs To The Living Room So They Can Talk, So He Did What He was Told And He Went Inside His Window And Made His Way Down Stairs.

When Got To The Living Room His Parents Were Arguing About Something.

"Hello"Ezra Said As His Parents Continued Arguing.

"HELLO"Ezra Said Again And His Parents Stopped Arguing And Gaved Him Their Attention,

"You Two Wanted To Talk To Me" He Said Curiously.

"Yes, Me And Your Mother Want To Take You My Son Out To Dinner"Dad(Zack) Said.

"For What It Isn't My Birthday?"Ezra Said.

"What We Can't Take Our Favorite Son Out To Dinner?"Trini Said.

"Technically I'm Your Only Son, And Not Without A Reason"Ezra Said.

"Would You Like To Go Out To Dinner Or Not?"Trini Asked.

"Sure But Where?"Ezra Asked.

"Anywhere You Want Son" Zack Said.

"Can We go To Buffalo Wild Wings?"Ezra Asked.

"Sure We Can"Zack Said.

So It Was Settled, The Family Went To Buffalo Wild Wings. During the Drive Ezra Had His Headphones On Full Blast. Once They Got To The Restraunt, They Got Settled In At A Table And Their Waiter Took Their Orders.

"Ezra, We Need To Talk"Trini Said.

"What About Mom"Ezra Asked.

"Me And Your Father Have Been Talking And We Decided That We're Leaving Angle Grove"Ezra Said

"We Are YES"Ezra Said Excitedly Causing His Parents To Look At Him Strange

In Angel Grove, Ezra Didn't Like The People Of Here, Well Except For His Parent's Friends Everyone Else Here Were Annoying And Rude.

"Wait A Minute, But Why?"Ezra Asked

"Well, Ever Since Rita Repulsa And Her Giant Gold Monster Destroyed Half Of Angle Grove, We Don't Want To See Our Half Of Angle Grove To Be Destroyed And If Anything Was To Happen To You, I Would Literally Kill Myself"Zack Said.

"Ok I'm Just Glad That We're Moving"Ezra Said.

"But There Is One Thing You Should Know While We're Moving"Trini Said.

"What"Ezra Said with A Curious Look.

"The Other's Are Moving With Us Kimberly And Bella And Jason And Billy Are Coming With Us And Their Son Cameron Is Coming With Us"Zack Said With A Guilty Smile.

"WHAT"Ezra Said Loudly That Everybody In The Restraunt Could Heard Him.

"Why Is That Little Wimp Coming Us?"Ezra Said Angry.

"You Know That Jason And Billy Just Can't Leave Their Son And He Is Not A Wimp"Trini Said.

"Oh Yea, Remember His 8th Birthday"Ezra Said

"He's A Cranston Like His Dad, A Really Big Softie"Zack Said.

"True"Ezra Said.

"Who Knows You Too Will Probably Get Along"Trini Said Trying To Make Him Feel Better.

"I Doubt It"Ezra Said.

"Are You Mad?”Trini Asked.

"Nah, I Ani’t Upset"Ezra Said Calmly.

When Ezra Said That, Zack And Trini Looked At Each Other And Rest Of Dinner Went Silent.

When They Got Home, Ezra Asked His Parents A Question.

"By The Way, Where Are We Moving To And When Do We Leave?"Ezra Asked Curiously.

"We're Moving To a Place Called Amber Beach And We Leave In A Few Days So You Should Start Packing"Trini Said.

"Yes Mam" Ezra Said As He Makes His Way To His Room.

When Ezra Went Into His Room, He Got His Book Bag Out And Started Packing. His Father Came Into His Room To Help Pack. When They Were Done Packing The Two Went To Bed.

While Getting Ready For Bed, Ezra Was Thinking To Himself What Will Life Be Like In Amber Beach, Ezra Didn't Care. As Long, As It Doesn't get Destroyed By Monsters He Didn't Care.

Ezra Slipped On His Headphones And Went To Bed.


	3. Meet Dillion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Next Bandmate Is Not Only A Great Baker And Dance But He Has The Most Caring Dads In This World.

Meet Dillion  
(The Passionate Baker)  
Dillion Is The Adopted Son Of Chase Randall & Riley Griffin. Ever Since He Became Teenager And A Power Ranger, Dillon Has Been Having A Paission For Baking. Let's See How Much The Customers At The Dino Bite Cafe Likes His Sweets.

One Night At The Randall-Griffin Household, Everyone Was A Sleep Except For Dillion, He Had A Urge For Baking Bad.

Dillion Got Out Of His Bed And Made His Way To The Kitchen. Once He Got To The Kitchen, Dillon Put On His Headphones, Played His "Baking Urge" Playlist, Turned His Volume To Full Blast And The Baker Was At Work. He Baked Cupcakes, Cakes, Pies, Brownies, Cinnamon Rolls And Cookies.

The Smell Of The Sweets Made It's Way To Riley And Chase's Room. The Smell Of Dillion's Sweets Caused Dillion's Papa(Chase) To Woke Up. Awoken From His Slumber, Chase Was Wondering Where The Scent Came From. At First, Chase Thought It Was Riley But It Wasn't. Riley Was Peacefully Asleep. At This Point,, Chase Decides To Wake Riley Up.

"Riley, Wake Up" Chase Whispered As He Shook His Fiancée From His Slumber. Cause Of The Shaking, Chase Finnally Got Riley To Wake Up. 

"I'm Up-I''m Up”Riley Said As He Awoken From His Slumber. “Chase, Why Are You Waking Me Up, It's 5 A.M"Riley Said Grumpy.

"Do You Smell That?"Chase Asked.

As He Sniffed The Air, Riley’s Mouth Started To Water.

"Yea, It Smells Like It’s Coming From The Kitchen"Riley Said As He And His Fiancé Started Getting Out Of Bed.

When Riley And Chase Got Out Of Their Bed, They Made Their Way Down Stairs, When They Made It Down Stairs Their Mouths Dropped At What They Saw.

They Saw Cakes On The Table Pies On The Counters And Their Teenage Son Icing Cupcakes.

"What In The World?" Riley Said In Confusion.

As That Was Said, Chase Went Over To His Son To Get His Attention.

"Dillion"Chase Said Trying To Get The Boy's Attention.

"DILLION!!!!"Chase Said While Grabbing The Boys Shoulder.

As He Grabbed His Son, Dillion Screamed And Accidentally Squeezed The Piping Bag Getting Icing In On His Dads.

"Hey Daddy(Riley), Hey Papa You Two Are Up Early"Dillion Said With A Grin On His.

"Dillion Did You Cook All of This?"Riley Said.

"No"Dilion Said With A Guilty Look On His Face, While His Dads Were Giving Him Stern Looks On Their Faces.

"Maybe"Dillion Said As A Descert Crepe Fell On Riley's Head.

As That Happened, Riley Got Pissed Off And Looked His Son In The Eyes.

"Dillion Thomas Randall-Griffin, What Is On My Head?"Riley Said As He Was Angry.

"A Crepe" Dillion Said In High Voice

Chase Had A Grin On His As He Took The Crepe Off Of Riley's Head And Took A Bite Out Of It

"Damn,That's Good"Chase said In Pleasure

"CHASE"Riley Said

"What Try It"Chase Said while Handing Riley The Crepe

When Riley Took A Bite Out Of The Crepe,Riley Started To Lose His Balance Because The Crepe Was That Good

"Daddy Are You Ok?"

"Yea I'm Fine,Get The Kitchen Cleaned Up And Go To Bed" Riley Said As He And Chase Went Up Stairs And Went Back To Bed

Dillion Did What He Was Told And Went Bed

The Next Morning Dillion's Uncle Matt And Aunt Karone and Their Daughter Astonema Woke Up And Made Their Way Up Stairs To The Kitchen.When They Got To The Kitchen,They saw Deserts On The Table And The Counters.

"Who Made All Of This"Karone Said As She Took A Cinnamon Roll

Chase And Riley Came Down To See Karone And Matt Eating Dillion's Sweets From Last Night

"Riley Did You Make All Of This?"Matt Said With A Stuffed Peice Of Apple Pie In His

"No Dillion Did Last night"Riley Said As he Grabbed Cupcake And Took Bite Out Of It

"Dillion Made All This, Damn My Little Nephew Can Bake"Matt Said Proudly

Dillion's Cousin Chance Came Down Stairs

"Good Morning"Chance Said

"Good Morning,Son" Matt Told His Son

"Cupcake Don't mind if I Do,Who Made These?"CHANCE Asked While Eating A Cupcake

"Dillion Made Them" Karone Said While Giving Astronema Tiny Peice Of Pie

"It's Good" Chance Said

While They were Eating Dillion Came Down Stairs With His Baby Brother In His Arms

"Good Morning Family" Dillion Said With a Happy Look On his Face

"Good Morning"His Family Said

"Dillion Have You Ever Thought About Ever Selling You Sweets Pass Out Those Cupcakes" Chance Said Harshley

Dillion Hurried And Passed Them,When hey Took A Bite Of The Cupcakes They All Moaned In Goodness

"Sometimes Why?"Dillion Said

"There Is A Possibility, That Mrs.Morgan Might Let you Sell These At The Cafe"

"You Think So?"Dillion Asked

"Yea Why Dont You And I Take A Trip To Dino Bite Cafe"Chase Offered

"Yea Let's Go"

"Hold On You Too"Riley Interfered

"Before you two do that Let The baker pick some Sweets He Wants Bring To Mrs.Morgan"Riley Said

"Your Right,But I'm Not Going To Bring These I'll Bake Some New One's And Let You Guys Taste Test The Three"Dillion Said

"Sure"Matt Said

"Sure"Chance Said

Sure"Chase Said

"I'll Be Happy Too"Riley Said

"I Will Love Too"Karone Said

Once The Family Sat Down Dillion Got To Work. A Hour Later Dillion Baked,Icing, Sprinkling His New Cupcake,Once He Was Done He Presented The First Cupcake.

"I Present The First Cupcake The "Very Berry Cupcake"Dillion Said As He Put The Cupcakes In Front Of The Family

When The Family Took The Bite Out Of the Cupcake, They All Moaned Because The Cupcakes Were So Good

"Pass"They All Said At The Same Time

Dillion Present The The Last Two Cupcakes

"These Two Are The Final Two Cup Cakes I Present You The "Butterfinger Cupcakes" The "Smores FreakShake Cupcakes"

Family's Mouths Dropped When The Saw The Two Cupcakes

"Don't Just Stand Their Dude Them Out" Chance Said Harshly

Dillion Hurried And Passed Them,When hey Took A Bite Of The Cupcakes They All Moaned In Goodness

"Pass"Dillion Said With A Smile On His Face

"PASS"They All Said At The Same Time

When they were done Dillion put the Three Cupcakes That Was Left And Put Them In A Container

When He Was Done, Chase and Dillion Drove To The Dino Bite Cafe To Ask If Dillion Can Sell His Sweets There

When Hey Got There Chase Knocked On The Door

"Come In"Mrs.Kendall said

"Hey Mrs.Kendall Are You Busy?" Chase Asked

"No,Chase I'm Not How Can I Help"Kendall Asked As She Gave Chase And Dillion Her Full Attention

"Mrs.Morgan We Wanted To Ask If You Will Allow Dillion To Sell His Deserts Here?"Chase Asked For His Son

"Depends Do You Have Any Of Your Deserts With You?Mrs Morgan Asked Dillion

"Yes Mam,Here" Dillion Said While Handing Mrs.Morgan The Container With The Cupcakes

Mrs.Morgan Taste Tested The Cupcakes And Her Eyes Widened "Dillion These Are The Best Cupcakes I've Ever Tasted"Mrs.Morgan Said With A Smile On Here Face

"So Is That A Yes"Dillion Asked

"Yes,Will Start Selling Them on Monday"Mrs.Morgan Said Said

Chase And Riley Left Mrs.Morgan's Office Screaming And Dancing In Excitement

Shelby Came Over To Talked To Them

"Hey Chase, Hey Dillion why Are You Too So happy"Shelby Asked

"Hey Shelby,Were Just Excited Because Mrs.Morgan Is lettting Dillion Sell His Deserts Here"Chase said

"That's Great,I'm So Happy For You"Shelby Said with A Smile On Her Face

"Thank You,Where's Adrian I Gotta Tell Him The Good News"

"He's Not Here But I'll Tell Him For You"Shelby Said

"Thank You"

"Anytime"

"We Gotta Get Home Will See You Tommarow"Chase Said

"Alright Bye"Shelby Said

"Bye"Dillion And Chase Said As They Made There Way Out The Building

When Chase And Dillion Got Home And Told The Others, They Celebrated

Later On It Began To Be Night Time And  
The Family Went To Bed,Well Except Dillion He Had Another Baking Urge.


	4. Meet Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Next Bandmate Has A Passion For Fashion.

Meet Adrian   
(The Fashion Designer)  
Adrian Is The Teenage Son Of Shelby Watkins And Tyler Navarro. Ever Since He Was 13, Adrian Saw A Show Called Project Runway And He Loved All The Suits And Dresses On The Show, And Hoped That One Day He'll Get To Design Something Greater. Years Has Passed Anf Adrian Is 16. I Wonder Will His Parents Try To Change His Path Or Will He Remain The Same?.

One Day, Adrian Was In His Room Sketching Designs, When His Father Came In To See If He Wants To Go On A Expedition.

"Hey Adrian, Me And Your Grandpa James Is Going On A Little Expedition To The Caves, Do You Wanna Come?"Tyler Asked His Son.

"Thanks, But I'm A Little Busy"Adrian Told His Father.

As He Said That, Tyler Was Wondering What Was So Important That Adrian Was Doing.

"Busy Doing What?"Tyler Asked As He Grabbed Adrian's Sketch Book Out Of His Hands.

"DAD!!!!"Adrian Yelled.

When Tyler Saw His Son's Designs, He Gave Adrian A Disapointed Look.

"Adrian, I Gave You This Sketch Book So You Can Draw Places You've Been, Not For This"Tyler Said Sound Harsh, As He Threw The Sketch Book Down.

"But, Dad I Never Been Anywhere Amazing"Adrian Objected While Grabbing His Sketch Book.

"Well That's About To Change"Tyler Said As He Grabbed His Son’s Arm.

At That Point, Adrian Was Scared About What His Dad Was Going To Do.

"Where Are We Going?"Adrian Asked His Dad, As They Left Adrian's Room.

"We're Going On The Expedition"Tyler Said.

"Dad"Adrian Said While Groaning.

"Don't You Dad Me, Your Going This Expedition And Your Going To Enjoy It"Tyler Said As He And Adrian Went Out The Door.

When They Made It Out The Door, Adrian's Grandpa James Was In The Truck Already To Go.

"Hey Kiddo"James Said With A Smile On His Face

"Hey Grandpa"Adrian Said With A Sad Look On His Face

"What's Wrong?"James Asked His Grandson

"I Don't Wanna Go On The Expedition"Adrian Said While Getting Into The Truck

"Why Not"James Asked

"Because It's Going To Be Boring We're Not Going To Find Anything"Adrian Said Sounding Disapointed

"You Don't Know That Adrian, We Might Find Something"James Said With A Smile On His Face

When James Said That Adrian Automatically Cheered Up

"Your Right Grandpa,We Might Find Something"Adrian Said With Smile On His Face

When Tyler Checked Everything,They Were Ready To Go On This Expedition

"Everybody Ready?" Tyler Asked

"Yea"Both Of The Passengers Said

"Alright"Tyler Said As He Began Driving

So The Navarro Family Went On Their Expedition

When The Navarro's Got Back Home,Tyler And James Brought Back Minerals From The Cave,Adrian Was Made Because He Didn't Find Anything

When The Boys Came In Shelby Was In The Kitchen Making Dinner

"Welcome Back Boys, Dinner Will Be Done In Just A Minute"Shelby Said

Dinner Was Served,Half Of Dinner Was Quiet Until Shelby Asked How Was The Expedition

"So How Was the Expedition?"Shelby Asked

"Me And Dad Found Some New Minerals In The Cave,I'll Show You Later"Tyler Said

"Awesome, How About You Adrian Did You Find Anything?" Shelby Asked

When Adrian Heard The Comment That His Mother Said,He Left The Table And Ran Up Stairs To His Room

"What's Wrong With Him?"Shelby Asked In Confusion

"I Don't Know, But I'm Going To Find"Tyler Said As He Sat Up To Leave The Table

"No Son, I'll Go Talk To Him"James Said When He Put His Hand On His Son's Shoulder

James Left The Table Went Upstairs To Make His Way To Adrian's Room.When He Got To The Door He Knocked On The Door And Came con To Find Adrian On His Bed Sketching

"Hey Adrian,Can I Come In?"James Ssid Softly

Adrian Shooked His Head Yes

"Don't Worry Adrian,I'm Sure You'll Be Like Just Like Your Parents"

When Adrian Heard What His Grandpa Said Got Mad

"Why Do I Have To Be Like My Parents?Why Can't I Just Be Me?I'm So Sick And Tired Of You People Trying To Change Me? Adrian Said With Tears In His Eyes

When James Heard What His Grandson Said.All He Could Do Was To Sit Next To His Crying Grandson And Comfort Him

"Adrian Calm Down, Calm Down, Calm Down,Who's Trying To Change?"James Said Trying To Calm Down His Grandson

"Mom And Dad,Their Trying To Turn Me Into Them But I Don't Wannabe Like Them,I Wannabe Something Else"Adrian Said While Crying

"What Do You Wannabe Adrian?"James Asked

Adrian Handed His Grandpa His Sketchbook

"Look In Here"Adrian Yold His Grandpa

James Was Amased Of What His Grandson Can Do

"Adrian Did You Drew All Of This"James Asked

"Yes"Adrian Said While Sniffiling

"It's Beautiful"James Said

"It Is"Adrian Said

"Yes,And I'm Sure Your Parents Would Be Proud Of,Cause I Am"James Said While Smiling At His Grandson

"You Are"Adrian Asked

"Yea"James Said while Smiling

"Thanks Grandpa"Adrian Said As He Gives His Granddon A Hug

"Anytime,Oh Look At The Time I Gotta Go"James Said As He Got Out Of Adrian's Bed

"Bye Grandpa"Adrian Said

"Bye"James Said As He Went Out The Door

When James Came Downstairs He Sees Tyler And Shelby Sitting On The Couch

"What Did He Say"Shelby Asked

"You Too Will Find Out Soon"James Said As He Went Out The Door

Shelby And Tyler Looked At Each Other In Confusion

Adrian Was Upstairs Getting Ready For Bed,He Was Thinking To Himself Will His Parents Continue Trying To Change Him, He Didn't Care So He Just Went To Bed


End file.
